Jurassic World (film)
|distributor = Universal Studios |released = June 12, 2015Jurassic Park facebook page, 2013-09-11. |runtime = |country = United States |language = |budget = |gross = }} Jurassic World is the upcoming sequel to Jurassic Park III. ''The film will be directed by Colin Trevorrow with a screenplay by Trevorrow and Derek Connolly. On September 11, 2013, Universal announced that the film's title would be ''Jurassic World, rather than Jurassic Park IV. Cast * Chris Pratt: Owen, behavioral researcher on the Velociraptors.Steve Tilley (2014). Chris Pratt confirms 'Jurassic World': 'Jurassic Park was really kind of my Star Wars', Pr Record Gazette, January 26, 2014 5:43:31 MST PM. Peter Sciretta (2014). Exclusive: ‘Jurassic World’ Director Colin Trevorrow Talks Plot Details and Recent Leaks, SlashFilm, May 28th, 2014. * Bryce Dallas Howard: Scientist. * Omar Sy: Unknown * Nick Robinson: Unknown. * Ty Simpkins: Unknown.Jack de la Mara (2014). Ty Simpkins Interview - 2nd January 2014, JurassicWorld.org. * Irrfan Khan: Rajesh Patel, owner of Jurassic World.Renuka Vyavahare (2014). Irrfan to undergo flight training for Jurassic World, The Times of India, Mar 6, 2014, 12.00AM IST. * B.D. Wong: Dr. Henry Wu.Chris Tilly (2014). Exclusive Interview with the Director of Jurassic World, IGN. * Jake Johnson: Unknown * Vincent D'Onofrio: Unknown * Judy Greer: Unknown * Katie McGrath: Unknown * Lauren Lapkus: Unknown Story (2014). Shared on Twitter.]] Twenty-two years since the incident in Jurassic Park.Katie Roberts (2014) Colin Trevorrow: 'Jurassic World' Is More Than a Reboot, Moviefone. A new and fully functioning dinosaur park, Jurassic World, has been built. This story section will be filled after the film is released. Information from leaks will not be added. This is what director Colin Trevorrow said about leaked information: "That’s the thing about leaks, sometimes they aren’t misinterpreted or false. They’re real story elements that the filmmakers were hoping to introduce to the audience in a darkened movie theater. But unfortunately, in 2014, you read about it on a computer. Last week was discouraging for everyone on our crew–not because we want to hide things from the fans, but because we’re working so hard to create something full of surprises. When I was a kid, you got to discover everything at once, it washed over you and blew your mind. Now it only takes one person to spoil it for everyone else. I hope whoever leaked it is actively trying to undermine what we’re doing. Because if they’re trying to help, they’re doing it wrong."Peter Sciretta (2014). Exclusive: ‘Jurassic World’ Director Colin Trevorrow Talks Plot Details and Recent Leaks, SlashFilm, May 28th, 2014. Production Rumours see Jurassic World/Rumours In June 2002 (only a year after Jurassic Park III), Steven Spielberg told Starlog magazine that he planned to produce Jurassic Park IV, and Joe Johnston planned to direct the third sequel. Since then, many rumors about Jurassic Park IV have been heard from Universal. On March 15, 2013 Universal officially announced that Colin Trevorrow was appointed as the director for Jurassic Park IV. Production see Jurassic World/Production Images Jurassic-World-Dinosaur-1.jpg Jurassic-World-Dinosaur-2.jpg Jurassic-World-Dinosaur-3.jpg References Category:Jurassic World